best friends love
by emalf lover
Summary: vendetto is in love with his best friend emalf but is scare that emalf will turn him down and wont be his friend anymore. (little than he know emalf secret loves him) emalf and reficul are moving to there world in a few weeks and that he is married to satanick.
1. part 1 secrets telled

Vendetto comes back to the flame world to see his sister Poemi and his best friend Emalf (who he is in love with) but don't want to see his airheaded father lord Ivlis.

he looks around for emalf house in the west dicrit of the flame world, he can easily find it because of the flame bats that fly around it. vendetto knows the bats were created by emalf and they will protect him and the devil family as will.

Vendetto sees emalf with his twin sister reficul the otherworldy devil who loves bully his father but stop because of his grandpa. they are talking to each other about something that he cant put into words. he will come back to talk with emalf.

3 hours later, vendetto went to emalf house to talk with him. he knocked on the door for a few seconds and reficul opend the door. Reficul said "what do u need vendetto and why are you here."

Vendetto said "is your brother home I did to talk to him" (I have to tell him I love him and want to be his boyfriend but don't scare him). Reficul said "yea he is in his bedroom go upstairs to the right next to the bathroom and hurt him, I will hurt you." *she said in a creepy tone* Vendetto said "thank you and I wont hurt him." *he said nervous*

Vendetto goes upstairs to emalf room, when he sees him watching tv or playing video games. vendetto said "hi emalf how come your little sister is here." Emalf said "she is staying here for awhile and she never sees me that much because of work." Vendetto said "I see that makes sure, I have to tell you something important."

Emaf said "ok what is it dude say it already." Vendetto said "I love you a lot ok even cents we were kids dude."(oh on I said it, and he wont be my friend anymore).

Emalf said "dude really cause I love you to I thought you love me." (I don't want to tell him I have to move back to my world and that he is married as will but he has to tell him). Emalf said "vendetto I have something important to tell u as well."

Vendetto said "ok what is it. emalf said I have to move back to my world in a few weeks with my sister sorry dude."

vendetto face looked sad because his best friend is moving back to his world and he wont see him for along time. Vendetto said :its ok, I understand dude its family matters."Emalf said "u can stay the night here if u want but we have to stay the bed again, like when we were kids."

Vendetto said "I don't mind sleeping in the same dude, and oh if it is ok do you want to be my boyfriend."(uuuuhhhh why I am so stupid sometimes). Emalf said "yea its ok with me."

Reficul said "brother and vendetto its time for dinner." they said "yea dinner time."

(you can think what the dinner looks like). they talked at dinner for about 30 minutes before going to bed around 10:00 pm.

Reficul said "ok its time for bed no more playing games or watching tv tonight you all know the rules."(gives them the death stare but doesn't effect emalf).

Vendetto said "yea, ma" (shacking like a leaf) he and emalf goes to bed and falls asleep next to each other arms.

(in the pitch black world) Glasses said "when are you going to see daddy again douche bag."(its satanick nickname)

Satanick said "tomorrow I am going to see him, and I have to bring him fire flowers and chocolate bats are his favorites." (walking around the house looking for his shoes)

(he leaves around 30 minutes till 8:00 am and goes to the flame world to see his wife emalf and his sister in law). Reficul stays up and checks on her brother and vendetto sleeping together, then she feeds emalf pet flame bats and the special familiars (Jon the ultimate familiar, sookie the flame familiar, fireball the flame bat, and chuck the fire phoenix.) *they called emalf master all the time*


	2. part 2 husband and boyfriend

Vendetto stayed that night with his best friend and his twin sister reficul. he was upset and happy because he's friend is leaving and that he telled him how much he loved him that night before they when to bed vendetto ask emalf to be his boyfriend he said yes.

Vendetto woke up at 8:30 am because someone was knocking on the door and no one got it because they were still sleeping so he got up to open the door.

Satanick said "oh I thought is was emalf and reficul house" (holding fire flowers and chocolate bats in hand). Vendetto said "this is emalf and reficul house I just stayed the night and who are you." (and how did he know this is their house this is werid).

Satanick said "im satanick the devil of the pitch black world and the husband of emalf and whats your name and who are you?" *Vendetto was speechless don't know what to say and did he just say husband of emalf as in married, what was going on here, he must me joking right* Vendetto said "im vendetto the son of lord ivlis the devil of the flame world and I left the flame world years ago."

two minutes later, emalf and reficul wake up because someone talking at the front door. emalf was shocked to see satanick and vendetto talking to each other.

Emalf said "satanick what are you doing here?" satanick said "I come to see you and gave you this." *he said with a smile and a blush handing emalf the fire flowers and chocolate bats*

Vendetto asked emalf who is this guy and why do he is your husband. emalf face was speechless he didn't know want to say but ran up the stairs to his room and shuts the door. Reficul comes out of the bedroom and she said "you two go up there and talk to him about or I will get Lowrie here." Vendetto and satanick both stared at reficul to see if she was joking but she wasn't and then they both ran up the stairs to talk to him about the station. vendetto asked "emalf what is going and why u didn't tell me you were married."

Emalf said "I didn't want to tell you about the married because I really love you and I didn't want to hurt you but the day you leave I was alone and upset, and I don't know what to do then Satanick came to me and made me happy, laugh and made feel alive, safe so after a few years, he and his wife Lil got into a fight and they got divorce the next day."

Satanick cut in, "I was upset and broken for mouths that no one will talk to me because I was angry after that then emalf come and said I hear about you and your wife, I am sorry, the next day he made happy,smile and I forget about my ex wife and after a few years and asked emalf to be my wife. "he said I am waiting for vendetto to come back and if he doesn't then I will marry you".

*Vendetto was blushing that emalf was waiting for him to get back but he didn't because of his fight with his airheaded father and because of that emalf and satanick got married. he is happy for his friend to have a lovely husband, but he doesn't have to like him*

Satanick said "I don't care if you date emalf but if you hurt him one time, I will hurt you very badly." (saying in a cocky smile). Vendetto said "I will never hurt him not in a million years." *emalf sit there with both his husband and boyfriend talking about protecting him from getting hurt by anyone* Emalf smile and hold both of their hands walked down the stairs to eat breast fest together with Reficul and her wife Sin and her son Mors.


	3. part 3 family reunion

After breakfast, they went to the flame castle to see lord Ivlis, Poemi and Rieta so Vendetto can tell them that he is dating Emalf. Ivlis said "so you two are dating now?" he asked his son.

Vendetto said "yes, we started dating yesterday after I come to visit." (he just stared at his father with fear in his eyes). Rieta said "you know that emalf is married right." Vendetto said "yes, I know I met his husband today, this morning around 8:30 am."

Poemi said (in a childish voice) "wait emalf Is married, who is he married to?" Satanick said "that will be me." *in a happy smile* ivlis gave satanick a evil glare and said "I told u to stay out of the flame underworld or do I have to tell my father." Satanick said "nonono, you don't have to him I am only here to see my wife, and then I will go back to my world." *he said nervous*

(emalf and reficul starts laughing at ivlis and satanick) sin asked "ivlis, who is your father." ivlis said "Siralos is my father and he is also a sun bitch."

'few hours later after talking'

*satanick says bye to everyone before going back to pitch black world* poemi said "he is very lovly to everyone here." Ivlis said *angrily* "I still don't like him and he is a douche bag."

*Rieta just stares at them and said* "emalf, its time to feed the flame bats, then it will be time for everyone to go to bed."*Ivlis nodded his head up and down*

(emalf and reficul go feeds the flame bats and after they were done feeding them then everyone with to bed around 10:00 pm)

*in the land of sun*

*Siralos sits in his seat looking down in the flame underworld where his son is living at after throwing him out of the land of sun many years ago*

Igls unth said "father, why are you always looking at the window like that?" siralos said "I like to look and think of the past and wonder what I did was right or wrong."

Igls unth said "I cant help you with that you have to figure it out for yourself." siralos said "I pretty much though you will say that."

*to the pitch black world satanick is back home with his son glasses* glasses said "do you talked to daddy, dough bag."

Satanick said "yes, I did and he get himself a boyfriend named vendetta the son of the devil of the flame underworld." *glasses just stares at his father and he went to bed* satanick said "good night son." glasses said "go fucking die dad!, and good night." his son walks to his room and closed the door and went to sleep. Satanick walks to the couch and falls asleep while the tv is still on and was thinking want to make for breakfast tomorrow and he will ask emalf to come with him to the devils party.

*to the flame underworld*

Vendetto stayed at emalf and reficul house again because he don't want to stay home with his airheaded father. rieta told him he got a little brother named licorice who is satanick son as well but he hate satanick and lives with his daddy ivlis and loves him more.

Vendetto said asking reficul "how was licorice born because he got to dads and I don't see how he was born" reficul said "I don't know how he was born, I think it was from flame and dark magic because he can change his body and age based on anger to satanick." emalf said " he protects ivlis from satanick bulling and beatings all the time."

Vendetto said "that make sure to me now." sin and mors are sleeping next to reficul on the couch and told emalf and vendetto time for bed. they said "yes, ma" and went to bed and fall asleep next to each other.


	4. part 4 romance date (part 1)

Satanick wake up around 8:30 am and he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and his son. he opens his sons door and said "its time to get up glasses" glasses said "OK, GET OUT OF MY ROOM DOUCHE BAG!" he screams at his annoying father. Satanick walks back to the kitchen to make chocolate chips pancakes, glasses and Emalf favorite food in the morning.

Glasses walks out of his room and yawns and said "is daddy coming over douche bag" he said with a low groan. Satanick looks over and said "yea, can you go tell him to come over for breakfast". glasses nods his head and opened a portal to the flame underworld to tell his daddy breakfast time. he walked down thought town with had flames on them and he was looking for a house that looks crazy and had flame bats flying around it. then he sees the crazy flame bat house in the west dicrit, glasses doesn't like walking for even long, but he was doing for his douche bag of a father.

He knocks on the door a few times and then Reficul (emalf younger twin sister) opened the door and said "oh its my brother son glasses, please come on in and what is that you need my dear" she said happily. glasses was nervous to see her here in his dads house and then he said "my douche bag father is making chocolate chip pancakes and telled me to get daddy" reficul said "okay stay here while I get emalf and ready for ya" then she walks upstairs to emalf and his familiars room. she opens and walks in the room then closes it behind her. a few seconds later emalf, vendetto and reficul walk out of the room together.

Vendetto said "oh you must be emalf son glasses, right" he said calmly then glasses said "yes and you must be vendetto my daddy boyfriend correct" vendetto said "yes I am" they stare at each other for a few mintures till emalf said "glasses why are you here for?" glasses said "oh I almost forget douche bag is making chocolate pancakes and he wants you to come over." emalf said "ok I love chocolate chip pancakes lets a go-go" then emalf and glasses leave the flame underworld to the pitch black world.

Satanick is still making chocolate chip pancakes then he turn around to see emalf (his wife who loves him and calls him a toy/pet half the time ) and glasses (his son who hates him). they all sit down and ate thet chocolate chip pancakes. then satanick said "emalf I want to know if you will come with me to a devils party tomorrow." emalf was stock to here him said that and he said "ok, sure I will go with you to the devils party tomorrow." satanick jumped up and hugged and kissed his wife. satanick said "I will pick you up around 7:30 pm tomorrow." they talked for hours about the party and want to wear tomorrow. emalf kissed satanick good bye till tomorrow and telled him he get work to do before tomorrow comes, then he leaves the pitch world and back to the flame underworld and when to work till nighttime.

Reficul said "so satanick asked you to come with him to the devils party tomorrow" vendetto said nothing but stared at his boyfriend who was going to a party tomorrow with his husband, satanick. emalf said "yea its going to be a lot of fun right reficul" she said "yes it will be if not I beat up anyone who hurts my older brother" she said in a creepy tone that creep vendetto out then she stares at him (hurt my brother and you die) look on her face. he turns to look at emalf at was trying to put a suit or a dress to wear.

*tell me what you think emalf sure wear a suit or dress tell me in the comments below*

Emalf said "I don't know what to wear tomorrow" vendetto said "well we have all day to pick a nice suit or a pretty dress for you to wear." reficul said "that's true don't get upset we will find something for you to wear for the party tomorrow, ok." emalf said "ok, you're right sis." he said nervous.

*to the land of sun*

Siralos said "what is up with the devils party it makes no sense to me at all?" igls unth said "why are you thinking of the devils party tomorrow for?" she asked her father calmly. Siralos said "it doesn't matter right now." igls unth said "ok, I will be going then." she walks out of the throne room and back to work. siralos said "was it right or was it wrong for what I did to ivlis all those years ago?" talking to himself in the throne room.

*back to the flame underworld castle*

ivlis said "hm, so satanick ask emalf to go with him to the devils party tomorrow that is weird to me." rieta said "how is the weird lord ivlis?" he said "because satanick is a baby when it comes to talking to his wife." she said "that makes sense." poemi and licorice are gaming hide and seek in the castle with fireball. poemi said " so fireball you are it and you have to find us, ok." fireball doesn't talk but just stares at them. licorice said "ok, its time to hide poemi." he said happily. poem said "ok" jumping up and down. fireball makes a weird face because he has to play with ivlis kids today.

*back to emalf house*

reficul talks to sin and mors about the devils party and their are all getting ready for it tomorrow. vendetto helps emalf pick want to wear for the party and they talk while choosing a nice suit or a pretty dress.


	5. part 5 romance date (part 2)

After 2 hours of helping emalf with want to wear for the devils party and they find a red dress with long black leggings with small black heels. Emalf said " wow that's looks very nice, I am going to try it on, ok." emalf pick up the dress and went to the bathroom to put on the dress. Emalf comes out with the dress on.

Everyone said " wow that's looks very good on you." Vendetto gets a nose bleed and said "it looks hot on you dude" while blushing badly. Reficul just laughs at vendetto and then she goes to get her family ready for the party tonight. Jon, chuck, sookie, and fireball get ready for the party and they wear famous taxes and dresses each with a different design on them. (Jon wears a tax with flame patterns on it *like emalf coat and pants* with a black cloak on his back that's tie to his waist with a red neck bowtie on with a gray shirt under the coat, and with white gloves and black boots. he as six wings *three on each side and two on his back and as emalf and reficul horns on his head and as they tails as way. loyal to his master, super strong, very fast and as a big appetite.)

(Chuck wears a fire coat and skirt with a gray shirt and with a red neck bowtie, and white gloves with fire boots* she is a phoenix* as a phoenix tail with wings and as a orange cowlick on her hair*its also red, orange, and yellow* and she is very loyal to her master, very strong and smart and fast.)

(Sookie wears a black and red coat and a long skirt with a white shirt and with a red neck bowtie, and with white gloves with black and red boots and her wings are her arms and with bat ears on her head and she can control bows and ribbons. She loyal to master, she thinks everyone are her kids and sneaky went it comes to battle.)

(Fireball wears a black coat and short with a white shirt and with a red neck bowtie, and with white gloves, black shoes with long white socks and, red glasses and, holds a book, and bat wings on his back and bat ears with horns on his head, and with a emalf tail. he loyal to his master, super smart, hard to hit in battle, super fast, and very cocky.)

*to the flame castle*

Rieta and poemi wears red, pink dresses with pink bows in their hair. while ivlis wears a black and white tax with a black bowtie and he wears his wing scarf that's black and red*because his father siralos tore his real wings out a long time ago* he just stares at himself in a mirror in his room.

*to the pitch black world*

Satanick and glasses wear their usually black taxes, but glasses hind his eyes behind his sunglasses and stares his father. Glasses said "when are we going to get daddy, douche bag." Satanick said "around 5:30 and we will go and get emalf and everyone and go to the devils party." Glasses said "ok." he groans at his father deeply and then his boss Sullivan comes in and said "lolicon, are you going to the party?"

Satanick said "oh Sullivan, yes I am going, why do you ask?" Sullivan said " because I can and you are still emalf toy/pet and I hope you get beat up by chuck." he said meanly and walks out of the room and glasses laughs at his father face. glasses said "wow he still hurts your guts! hahahahaha." Satanick said "he needs to forget about that." Glasses said "I don't think he will never forget that."

*it hits 5:30 and satanick and glasses goes to the flame underworld to pick up everyone and head for the party.*

Emalf said "wow I never been to a devils party before I am getting scared." he said nervous then vendetto hugs and pets his head and said "its ok we are all here with you so don't get scared, ok." emalf said "ok" he said after cleaning out his neck before speaking.

everyone separate and goes to different parts of the building reficul and her family with one way and ivlis and his family with the other way of the building. leaving emalf and vendetto with satanick and glasses and his familiars to talk and get along with each other. glasses stares at vendetto then his father then the familiars and to his daddy and has nothing to talk about. vendetto was the first to speak "so satanick, how is your family doing?" satanick said "they are doing just fine." glasses starts to laugh at his father. Jon said " you better not hurt master emalf or you know what will happen, yes." (with a creepy smile his eyes turning from yellow and red to black with yellow eyes) satanick breathes heavy and said "yes I know" (chuck, sookie and fireball just laugh at him while his body shakes like a leaf.)

vendetto said *to glasses and the familiars* "why don't we leave emalf and satanick alone for a little bit, ok." *he don't trust satanick by himself with emalf but seeing him shaking like a leaf thanks to Jon, he as a little bit of hope and joy of seeing satanick in pain* chuck said "ok, we will leave them alone for a little bit, but if you hurt him or make cry I will put you in a world of pain got it." *she said satanick in a very scary voice and tone* making satanick shake even more and said" g-got I-it c-ch-u-ck." they leave emalf and satanick by themselves to talk.

emalf grabs satanick hand walks to the garden with the flowers are at. they talk about emalf moving to his world with sister and thinking of taking vendetto with him so he wont be by himself in the flame underworld, satanick just smile and said "that will be a good idea and very lovely as way." they laugh and make flower crowns for everyone. when they were down with the crowns they layed down in the yard and hold hands before satanick take them back to the flame underworld he grab emalf waist and kissed him on the lips passion and said "I will see you tomorrow dare." emalf face turned red and said "ok see you tomorrow love."

*back to the flame underworld*

ivlis said "that was a lot of fun and its time for everyone to go to bed its later and everyone needs their sleep." he said calmly. everyone said "ok" and when to their rooms and went to sleep till tomorrow. emalf face was still red and he was smiling and said to himself "I love my husband and his childish ways." and he went to sleep with his boyfriend in his arms.


	6. part 6 visiting the gray garden

It`s been months, when the flame underworld attack the gray garden and reficul, satanick started bully and tortured ivlis but they both stopped because of the sun bitch (siralos) and Satan (ivlis grandpa) and they don't want to get judgment from both of them. so today the flame crew are going to visit kcalb and etihw for the day and try to make peace with them.

*the gray garden*

kcalb said "so etihw are they coming back here to make peace." etihw said "more like try and make peace." wodahs just stand there with a weird look on his face and both his brother and etihw looked at him. etihw said "we can get yosafire and her friends to come and help if their get out of hand." *she said calmly* kcalb just stared at her and said "no, but their can come here and try to make new friends. its a peace treated but a battle etihw." *he said angry* she said "sorry, sorry, ok their can come down and peace with them to." wodahs puts up his cellphone and called froze and telled her to bring her friends to come down to BlancBlack Castle for a peace treated with the flame underworld. no ifs and no buts about it. etihw and kcalb already made the choice so they have to try and make peace.

yosafire said to froze, rawberry, and macarona. "WHY them, they tried to killed the old man and destroy our home!" *she said angrily* froze said "yes that true yosaf, but etihw and kcalb are making peace with them and they wont attack our home again." rawberry said " yeah, if they do I can eat them." *macarona making sick noises* yosafire said "ok fine but if they try something we can fight them." *she said happily and then it went to thinking of emalf the perv mcshades. uh, she hated him for trying to kill froze*

*to flame underworld*

after they got up and ready for the day and have no problems at all went they go to the gray garden and make the peace treated, then go home and rest for the day.

ivlis said "ok, we go in the gray garden make peace with them and get back here with problems at all. GET IT!" *he said to everyone but vendetto because he wasn't in attack on the gray garden* emalf face was still red from yesterday and it wont go away. he can easy go red in the face without trying. reficul said "so, you guys are just going to the gray garden and make with them and come home." *she was trying to piece it together but couldn't* ivlis said "yes, that is want we are going to do. I don't want no more hatred between us."

~for half the day getting ready to go to the gray garden~

*so the flame crew, reficul, and her family go to BlancBlack castle for the peace treated, but they have to got though town to get there and they made it to the front door* wodahs opened the door, and tolded them to go to the top of the stairs. they are at the top of the stairs ad open the door where they see etihw and kcalb sitting at a round table. ivlis said to the others "wait outside of the castle and once the treated is done. I will come back down and we can go back home, ok." *he said calmly* they all said "ok" and went back down the stairs and outside the castle and they went to the flower garden to past the time. *but little did they know yosafire and her friends are at the flower waiting for them.*

*to the flower garden*

poemi said "this place is pretty, why did daddy want to destroy for?" skipping down the path to catch with her big brother vendetto and her friend emalf *who is like a brother to her* after awhile walking down the path, they final making to the large opening with flowers all over the place. emalf looks around till he sees yosafire and her friends in the garden and stops and said "we can go to the apple park or the beach." *he said nervous but reficul catch his acting so scared for then looked in the garden and sew yosafire, froze, rawberry and macarona making flower crowns. reficul said "come on brother they wont do anything to you, if we are here." *she said trying to calm her brother down and it worked* emalf said "ok."

yosafire looked up and sew emalf, poemi, and rieta but didn't know who was the others here with them. poemi skipped her way to the west side of the garden away from yosafire and her friends because she was still hurt from months ago along with emalf and rieta as will. vendetto looked at yosafire and said "nice weather you guys got here." yosafire said "yes it is, but not trying to be rude in all, who are you and where are you from?" vendetto said "oh, right this is it the time you sew me. I`m name is vendetto and I`m the devil ivlis son and I am from the flame underworld, why?"

yosafire, froze, rawberry and macarona was speechless ivlis as two kids but they never sew him in the invasion or in the flame underworld. why was he not here or there? macarona said "um vendetto, why was you in the invasion or in the flame underworld?" vendetto and everyone faces went from happy to sad very fast. vendetto was going to answer it but emalf cut in and said "because he left the flame under along ago till now that is, so he wasn't in the invasion or in the flame underworld." *he said with tears in his face and walked to his sister reficul and sat down next to sin and mors* vendetto never knew how much emalf missed, he was vendetto only closest friend in the flame underworld.

sin said "its ok now emalf, he is not going anywhere." emalf said "yea of now is not but later he will." *tears still rounding in his golden amber bat eyes* vendetto walked over to emalf and hugged him and not letting go of his boyfriend ever again. vendetto said "I am not going anywhere not now, not ever." *still hugging emalf closed to his chest* yosafire just stares at emalf and vendetto, and she can tell how close they are with each other and she feels some what sorry for emalf.

rawberry said "so, who you guys and where are you guys from." saying happily* reficul said "I am reficul the devil from my world and the one who saved you from the prison and this is my wife sin and my son mors, and my lover lzet and I am also the one who send lowrie here and my emalf twin little sister as well." yosafire said "wait you're the one who send lowrie here to teach us?" reficul said "yes I am." poemi said "oh, we almost forgot about licorice." she said sad* licorice said "hi my licorice and I am the son to devil ivlis and satanick."

~after a while talking in the garden about was happen in the past and now~

ivlis came in the garden with etihw and kcalb coming from behind and all stopped when they sew everyone getting along. ivlis said "come on guys its getting late and its come to go home mess with the flame bats a bit." he said laughing* they said "ok, see you guys later then." the flame crew, reficul family went back to the flame underworld and the peace treated was finish and passed. they all went home and went to bed in the gray garden and the flame underworld, and now they are friends to the end of time.


	7. part 7 family panic

*the next day after the peace treated was made and satanick had an idea for emalf and his family.*

Vendetto said "you want to gave a family panic with your family?" he said questioning* emalf said "I think its a good idea, but where are we having it at?" satanick said "the gray garden because of the pretty flower field!" he said happily* reficul said "I think its good idea." satanick said "its settled then the panic will be in the gray garden flower field."

~part of the day was getting everything ready for the family panic and they arrived in the flower field~

Sin said "its very pretty here, we sure come here much more. she said cheerily* reficul said "yay that will be nice to do." lzet said "i like the flowers here their pretty." he said calmly* mors just stands there and didn't say anything.

*emalf and vendetto just talk* emalf said "you brought your father and little siblings with you, nice." vendetto said "yay, well its called family panic so I brought my family with me and rieta as well." ivlis said "she like my daughter to me."

~they sit out the panic blanket and they all seated down in a circle around the basket.~

Emalf hums a song while eating a hot lava cake with vendetto. ivlis just stares at satanick while drinking hot sauce from the bottle.(emalf sits next to vendetto, and he sits next to poemi and licorice, and they sit next to rieta, and she sits next to ivlis and mors, and they sit next to lzet and sin, and they sit next to satanick and glasses, and they sit next to reficul who is seating next to emalf.)

~a few hours later in the gray garden village~

Yosafire said "yay, schools done who wants to go to the flower field with me? froze." she said happily* froze said "I have work to do." she walks back to her house* yosafire said "so lame, I will go see if macarona and rawberry will come with me." she skips down the walk way to see macarona and rawberry*

Macarona said "oh hi Yosafire." Rawberry said "hi Yosaf." Yosafire said "hi Macarona and Rawberry, do you guys want to come with me to the flower field?" macarona and rawberry said "yeah ok." the three walk down the path to the garden and they arrived there and they see the flame crew and Reficul family and the two other demons (again they don't know them.)

Yosafire said "hi Ivlis, Poemi, Rieta, Vendetto, Emalf and Ms. Passing Demon family." *she said very friendly* they all said hi, but Satanick and Glasses. Macarona stares at the demons who are wearing black suits with neckties. Rawberry just stares at the panic basket full of food.

Satanick said "hi, im Satanick the devil of the pitch black world and this is my son, Glasses." Glasses growls at the mention of his fathers name. Yosafire said "hi satanick and um glasses." glasses said "hi." *ivlis just growls at satanick and looks away to see his kids playing with string candy and beating each other with it.*

Yosafire said "so what are you guys doing here anyway?" reficul said "we are having a family panic together." looking at satanick who is annoying his son to death and glasses punch his father in face and said " go fucking die dad!" he said angry* everyone just laughs at satanick who get a bloody nose.

emalf said "again with the bloody nose satanick!" *he said get annoyed with his husband blooding again* satanick said "yeah and im sorry dear." he said wiping the blood on a towel from his nose*

*yosafire, macarona and rawberry just stand still and puzzled on the face satanick called emalf dear*

macarona said "wait, we thought you are dating vendetto. why did satanick called you dear for? *she said nervous* reficul said "that's because emalf and satanick are married and satanick don't mind vendetto being emalf lover."

~they talked till night time~

ivlis said "its late we sure go back home and go to bed." *he said sleepy* yosafire, macarona, and rawberry are at home sleeping. everyone with back to their own worlds and when to rooms and fall to sleep till noon.


	8. part 8 two lovers talk

*two weeks later family panic ivlis sends emalf to the pitch black world for the day and telled him to spin time with his son, glasses.*

vendetto said " so emalf when to the pitch black world to see his son glasses?* reficul said " ivlis said its his day off and to spin some time with him because he is never home and always working." vendetto said " well he is father second in commander what do you think."

*satanick appears next vendetto and smiled happily* reficul said " why are you here sure you be with your wife and son today?" satanick said " I was but emalf told me to spin more time with vendetto." (vendetto and reficul just stared at satanick and said nothing for about a good 10 minutes till someone break the silence)

jon said *in his creepy voice and unmatched eyes* "master emalf said it will be a good thing to talk and get to know each other better because he knows you two gave each other a death glare when he is not looking, am I right." vendetto and satanick said nothing and nodded their heads in agreement because they don't want to face jon wrath today sense he is in a good mood today and they don't want to ruder it for him.

jon said " so, mistress reficul I will sew you the way to the kitchen and leave those two to talk things over, ok." *he speak in a much calmer voice* reficul gets up and follows jon to the kitchen and leaving vendetto and satanick to talk things over sense her brother will not be back till the following week.

satanick said " so what do you like to do?" *vendetto thinks of the question but doesn't want to answer but then he will have to face jon wrath with is not a good thing to do.* vendetto said " I like karaoke, fishing, gardening and I love emalf and what do you do?" satanick said " I like rabbits, sweets, and I love emalf as well."

(vendetto and satanick just glares at each other for about 3 minutes till chuck comes in the room with emalf clean clothes and she is not to happy to see satanick.) chuck said " what are you two dumbasses doing?" *in a very angry shaking voice* satanick said " we are having a family talk together, ch-ch-chuck" (sounding very nervous and scare. vendetto does not know why he is scare of chuck, he has to ask emalf tomorrow about that or ask chuck herself)

vendetto finally said "chuck, why do u hate satanick so much? what did satanick do to you to make her hate you so much?!" *sounded very angry at satanick for making chuck angry at him* chuck said " I will tell you. I hate satanick with a passive because of what he do to master emalf boss for 10 long years and I am not forgiving him no matter what!" (vendetto knows what satanick did to his father because rieta, emalf, poemi and his half brother licorice all told him the same things after he came home for the first time in years.)

satanick said " I said I was very sorry and I agreed to be emalf pet/toy till death. what will it take for you to forgive me, chuck!" chuck said " the only reason why you agree to be master emalf pet/toy because you don't want to dare with jon sexually torture and abuse, and that you wanted to go back home and you said you will do anything to get back home." *satanick falls to his feet and started to cry*

vendetto said "sexually torture and abuse? I don't want to know." chuck said " yay, jon can be a little mess up sometimes but he is a very good familiar and brother." *bows and leaves the room and gives satanick a death glare before walking out of the room* vendetto said " wow, that was your only way for you to get home was to be emalf pet/toy, that's weak dude." satanick said " I know, but my world needed me, but sense I was catch in the flame underworld prison I had no other choose."

~to the pitch black world~

(emalf and glasses are sitting in a karaoke bar with Sullivan and yagi.) emalf said " how are feeling now, glasses?" glasses said " a lot better now, douche bag always drive me crazy but with you here it feels a lot better." emalf said " im glad to hear that from you son." *in a very cheerily tone* that's why glasses love emalf so much because no matter what faces his way he always have a cheerily tone and a big smile on his face. it was like that day when emalf and his douche bag father got married, after they kissed he ran on the stage and hugged his new father but he sometimes call emalf mommy.

Sullivan said " that lolicon weird gets on everyone nervous and gets them mad and angry!" *he said stomping his feet on the floor angry.* yagi said "calm down Sullivan you don't want to make a scene do you?" Sullivan said " no, I don't but he makes me so mad every time I look at him, I get mad!"

emalf said "wait, why are you so mad at satanick for Sullivan?" Sullivan said "because I was part vampire and satanick hates vampires and he tried to kill me every time he seen me in the open." *he said almost in tears but emalf hugs him and calms him down* that's another thing glasses loves emalf because he always have a way to make people happy and calm again from a stress out day, don't know how he does it but he always does.

~back to emalf room with satanick and vendetto talking~

satanick said " so you been friends with emalf sense he was very little and around your age?" vendetto said " yes, we have been friends for a ever long time and we did everything together, he was my only and closet friend in the flame underworld and always will be." satanick said " he always talked about you before and after we got married. he was very fond of you and still is to this very day."

(vendetto just smiled knowing his closet friend was always talking about him even when he leave the flame underworld and his closet friend get married to someone else that's a pet as well and it was nice talking to satanick because he now knows how he feels about emalf its the same on both sides. they can now get along without fighting each other or giving death glares to each other well sometimes at is.)

~nighttime in the flame underworld~

vendetto said " *yawns* I am tired after talking all day with you satan-." but was cut off when he sees satanick sleeping softly curl up in a ball on the floor. he almost sounds like emalf when he sleeps. he goes over and put a pillow under satanicks head and uncurls him so he is laying on his belly and he puts a blanket on him then vendetto goes to emalf's bed where they always sleep together when they were younger and is welcome by all of emalf familiars but jon who sleeps in the prison in the authorized personal tunnel because he is to big to fit in the room now and falls to a deep sleep till tomorrow afternoon.


	9. part 9 counterpart meting

~ in the pitch black world~

satanick said "how is everyone doing?" vendetto said "pretty good" reficul said "ok" satanick said " and about you em-" but was cut off seeing emalf and glasses drinking tea and eating cakes. satanick said " I will guess and say they are ok." vendetto said " why did you call us here?"

satanick said " will I know it gets boring in the flame underworld, so I decided to take everyone here to ice burg isle." *he said very happy* reficul said " ice burg isle never hear of it." vendetto said " I've been there its a island that's made of ice with animals on it." emalf said " oohh sounds cool!"

vendetto said " I don't think its ok for you to come emalf." emalf said " what why not!" *sounding angry* vendetto said " its a giant island that's covered in snow and ice and its not safe for a flame demon like you to been there. I don't want you to get hurt or sick." emalf said " I want to go!" reficul said " I got idea for emalf to go to the ice burg isle without getting hurt or sick."

satanick said " I will get everything ready before we go to ice burg isle." *reficul, emalf, and vendetto talk about what emalf can and cant do when on ice burg isle.*

~few hours later and at ice burg isle~

satanick said "its cold but lovely don't you think emalf dear." emalf said "yea its pretty!" *hiding his hands and face with gloves and scarfs, so he wont lose his heat.* vendetto said " its still the same from last time cold and covered in snow." reficul said " so why are we here for?" satanick said " will I hear their was some weird things happening here, and I have to check it out and you guys can go play but be on the look out." *walking to the ice burg village and leaving everyone else at the dork*

reficul said " so what do you guys want to do?" emalf said "making snow angles or demons." vendetto said " I am up for it." reficul said " same here." *they went to a large clear opening with nothing in it and they made snow angles or demons not really sure*

vendetto said " I am going to make some hot chocolate for everyone be right back." reficul said " im making emalfs hot chocolate because I know want he likes in it." vendetto said " ok fine you make emalfs hot chocolate and I will make everyone else."

*after vendetto and reficul went inside to make hot chocolate they emalf outside be himself*

emalf said " I am going to look around still they got done." *he starts to walk around the island till he sees someone almost looks like him.* emalf said " hello im emalf what's your name?" ezeerf said " im ezeerf. you are a flame demon right?" emalf said "yes and no. I live in the flame underworld but I am a fire bat demon and you?" ezeerf said " I live in the freeze underworld but I am a snow bat angle, wait why are you here?" *he said questioning*

emalf said " im husband brought us here with him because he said someone told him they sew something weird about island so he came to check it out." ezeerf said " oh really now." emalf said " yep! I wonder what's wrong this island it looks cool!" ezeerf said " have you ever heard of freeze angles before." he said smiling creepy* emalf said " hm no I haven't, that's some myth."

ezeerf said " oh really now. how about I sew you the freeze angles ability then." emalf said " hm" *then out of nowhere a giant snow storm appeared and covered everything in snow and then ezeerf disappears in the storm*

when emalf wakes up he was back in the large clear opening he was at before meeting ezeerf and he remembers he was walking for about 10 minutes but how do he get back in the opening almost seems like he didn't left the opening at all because he didn't see his footsteps in the snow, and then vendetto and reficul came out with hot chocolate.

*he told them he sew a version angle of himself before waking up here. he said it feel like a dream but emalf didn't know for sure but he knows he is freezing because of the snow storm and he wasn't dream up ezeerf for sure because he was like him but difference and cold. ezeerf was no dream that's for sure and he does it.*

satanick said " well this was a big waste of time." vendetto said " why do you say that?" satanick said " they said snow and ice moves on its own when its morning or night I was there watching it but nothing happen. they also said they seen figures of freeze angles are back."

reficul said " freeze angles?" vendetto said " their angles that control ice, snow and freeze, but no one seen one in people and lived." emalf said "..." satanick said " lets go back to the pitch black world and warm up emalf really needs it he's shaking really mad."

~they went back to the pitch black world and warmed up but emalf didn't say a word about ezeerf all the way back home but it don't stop him being happy and loving to everyone he sees and few hours later everyone went to bed till tomorrow morning.~


	10. part 10 wedding day past

~in the pitch black world in satanick office where vendetto, reficul and satanick are sitting in~

vendetto said "so emalf went with glasses to karaoke bar today. without me man this sucks." *he said upset about the idea* satanick said " you know you cant keep emalf away from his son right?" vendetto said " I know that. we usually go to karaoke together but I can see that its family time and I cant stop that." reficul said "family is always good to have but emalf will never stop loving you."

vendetto said " yeah I know. I do like glasses he is like emalf in a way because of the shades he wears." satanick said " yeah, he does and that's why they get along so well." *he said happily while wearing a dog collar* vendetto said " hey satanick I have a question for you." satanick said " ok ask away adauchi." vendetto said " gggggrrrrr I said only my father can call me that!" *he said angrily and almost ready to pull the leach around satanick neck*

satanick said " right, right I am sorry, I just forget that, ok sorry!" *he said shaking in fear of vendetto eyes* vendetto said " ok the question is what was your wedding day like when you married emalf?" * he said confused and demand to know* satanick said " ah, finally someone ask me that and I will tell you."

satanick said " it was about 310 years ago after 3 year you left. it was a pretty shiny day and me and emalf was walking down the road of the flame underworld." reficul said " oh I am getting popcorn for this." vendetto said " ok, satanick please continue the story." satanick said " it was about 3 months after lil and mine divorce. we were talking and I ask him if he wants to get married."

*reficul returns with 3 big bags of popcorn and soda with candy on the said* reficul said " what I love hearing love stories, ok." vendetto said "wow that's a lot of popcorn and soda and... candy?" reficul said " what the candy is for my big brother when he comes back from karaoke." vendetto said ok, satanick please continue the story."

satanick said "then emalf said he is going to wait till vendetto comes back and if he don't then I will married you. so emalf waited for about 5 months and you never came home and emalf was very upset about it and it was up to me to make emalf smile, laugh, and happy." vendetto " wow." *he said upset for hurting his boyfriend like that along time ago.*

satanick said " emalf continues to talk about you all the time nonstop everyday. so after a while of waiting he agree to marring me. we planned a small wedding because emalf don't like big and fancy things. so when the time came we invited poemi, licorice, rieta, ivlis, reficul, sin, mors, lzet, Sullivan, yagi, siralos and igls unth and vendetto but you never showed up to the wedding."

vendetto said " so that's what the invited was for. I am so stupid I messed my boyfriends wedding. grah." satanick said " don't need to be upset about it. because emalf recorded the whole thing on tape from the beginning to the end." vendetto said " ok, I need to watch the wedding tape tonight and I will gave it back to you tomorrow."

satanick said " ok, here you go." *he said cheerily and handing over the wedding tape to him.* reficul said " I do love wedding movies." *she said crying while eating popcorn and drinking soda.* satanick said " I can see that sister-in-law." reficul said " don't talk to me while I am eating dog." *she said harshily.* vendetto said "ho oh, you got told dude." satanick said " yay I do. the wedding had fire bat decorations on the walls and cells and the pillars had bows and ribbons. thanks to sookie, jon, fireball and chuck for getting to ready, plus food and drinks were good as well."

vendetto said " of course emalf wants fire bats decorations." satanick said " yay. that the end of the wedding and we said " I do" to each other and after the kiss, glasses ran of stage and hugged emalf and called him mommy the same with licorice, then we got together for the a family photo with emalf and his sister and her family "plus" ivlis and his family "minus" siralos and my family.

~to the karaoke bar with emalf and glasses~

glasses said " its good to spin some time with my mother before he goes back to the flame underworld and work." emalf said " yeah, its good to spin some time with each other for awhile." glasses said " the wedding was something that day and we all got together for the photo but not siralos." emalf said " ivlis calls him the sun bitch everytime he sees him around." glasses said " was it because of his grandpa?" emalf said " yes because of the king of devils himself." glasses said " I wish sometimes I was the king of devils grandson, sometimes." emalf said " haha yay. that's true. lets finish up here and go back home, ok" glasses said " yes, ma."

~back to satanick office~

vendetto said "haha you are a big chicken when it comes to jon and bonnie." satanick said " shut up, ok. they scare me." vendetto said " sorry dude, but it is pretty funny seeing you run away." reficul said " that's true." satanick said " ah, reficul, you are to rude and serious about this." reficul said " yay I am."

*emalf and glasses appears in the office*

emalf said " yo, I am back from the karaoke bar." satanick said " welcome dear and glasses how was your day with emalf?" glasses said " it was nice and don't talk to me trash." satanick said "oh glasses I know you love me." glasses said " no, I only love my mother." *emalf just giggles after what glasses said*

satanick said " yeah, I saw that coming and its wow 10:30." vendetto said " oh yay its bedtime!" reficul said " I will stay up for a little bit then im going to bed, ok." emalf said " ok, sis."

*everyone with to bed. glasses in his room with stay out of my room douche bag sign on it. satanick, emalf and vendetto sleep together. emalf sleeps in vendetto arms and satanick reads a book before bed. reficul going to the flame underworld and feeds emalf pets and familiars and goes back to the pitch black world and sleeps on the bed couch till morning*


	11. part 11 flame carnival

~ two weeks later and back from the pitch black world and in time for the flame carnival~

emalf said " its good to be back home and in time for the flame carnival!" *he said happily* reficul said "flame carnival?" vendetto said " its the founded of the flame underworld by the king of devils and every 100 years. my father and great grandpa though the greatest carnival of all universe."

reficul said "wow, that sounds very cool!" vendetto said "it is and they will be lots of food and drinks and games to play." satanick said " I cant wait for the carnival to start!" emalf said " it don't start till late tonight and that leaves us lots of time to change to our kimonos."

satanick said " what are kimonos?" chuck said " its a tradition to wear kimonos for the flame carnival." *gaving satanick an evil glare* satanick said " sorry I don't know that kimonos are for the flame carnival." emalf said " its ok. not everyone has to learn everything." *he said smiling*

~to the flame castle~

jon said " me and the others will get the carnival ready for tonight!" ivlis said " ok, thanks and we will get the games and drinks and food ready for the carnival." bonnie said " ok will lets get this carnival ready then!" *he song cheerily while hugging his sister* sasun said " right." (then ivlis grandpa walked in)

ivlis said " oh grandpa good seeing you out of your coffin!" satan said " yes its been years cents I was last out for the carnival." *he said cracking his neck, hands, back and legs, so he can be more comfort* poemi said " grandpa are you coming with us to the flame carnival?" satan said " yes I am going with you guys." poemi said " yay! grandpa is coming with us to the carnival!" *she said happily while running to get ready*

ivlis said " she is very happy that your coming grandpa." satan said " yay! that's good to hear! wait is the sun bitch going?" *he said very annoyed by the question he made* ivlis said " oh him, hm I don't think so. I only think igls unth Is coming why?" satan said " because I don't want to see my worthless son there. it would ruined the carnival like last time." ivlis said " last time, you two got into a fight with each other and the carnival was canceled." satan said " not this time it wont." *he said walking to his room* ivlis said " hm? why does he hate the sun bitch for?" *he said questioning and walks to get the games, food, and drinks ready for the carnival*

~ its time for the flame carnival~ said the enter come from the flame castle. emalf said " yay! its time for the carnival! *he said jumping up and down in his fire bats kimono* vendetto said "lets do this!" *he said agreeing with emalf and while wearing his flame kimono* reficul said " yay!" *she sounding excited while wearing a wrecking ball kimono* satanick said "yay!" *he said cheerily while wearing black kimono* they walk to the flame castle and they see jon and chuck by the gates.

emalf said "oh, hi jon and chuck!" jon said "oh, master emalf and mistress reficul and sir vendetto and the ... pet?" *chuck just glares at satanick* satanick said " hm, hi there." *he said tiring to sound cool but is willing scare* chuck said " ah you guys are here for the carnival, right?" vendetto said " yep." jon said " then continue though the doors, please."

emalf said "alright!" *he said happily while skipping his way thought the doors with vendetto and reficul by his sides.* jon grabs satanick shirt and said "if you hurt emalf or ruined the carnival for him. then it will be extra sexually abuse and torture for you tonight! get it!" satanick said " yes, ma" *he said shaking in fear and walks thought the doors to catch up to emalf and the others*

emalf said " whats wrong satanick looks like you see a ghost?" satanick said "nothing my dear nothing at all." vendetto said " are you sure, dude." *whisper in satanick ear* "did jon and chuck said they will torture you if you ruined the flame carnival for emalf." satanick said "yes, wait how did you know?" vendetto said " they said the same thing to me." satanick said " oh, ok."

ivlis said " oh you guys made it in time for the games!" *he said happily while wearing his flame dragon kimono* emalf said "yay! we are going to have fun! right satanick." satanick said " yes we will!" ivlis said " that's good to hear. hey emalf why don't you and your sister go check out the balloon bats!" reficul and emalf said "YES!" *they ran to see the balloon bats.*

satan said " oh satanick, you are here?" satanick said "the king of devils! I mean yes, im here with my wife." satan said " that's good. if you hurt him or his sister. I will hut you." *he said cracking his knuckles and satanick glups* igls unth comes out of hiding and hugs ivlis tightly and they leave to enjoy the carnival.

~satanick and vendetto found emalf and reficul making bats out of balloons and doing a very good work if it as well~

*they all walk around the whole castle playing games and eating lots of food that was made in the flame world and satanick and reficul never hear most of the food there but they eat them anyway and to there special its was very good and had good taste to them and after they eat their food, they all got something to drink at the bar and at 12:00 the flame carnival and everyone went back home and tomorrow everyone was off of work as well*

satanick said " wow that's fun no wonder you guys love this carnival!" reficul said "yes, indeed it was a lot of fun but its bedtime now." emalf said "ok."

*emalf grabs vendetto and satanick back to his bedroom and fall asleep in the bed. while reficul feeds the animals and after the animals were feed she when to her room and falls asleep.*


	12. part 12 having twin!

~the next day after the flame carnival~

vendetto said "has anyone seen emalf today?" *he said questioning and wondering* reficul said " last time I hear he said " I am going to the doctors because I got a bad stomach ache" and glasses and satanick when with him." vendetto said " wait how did he a stomach ache I don't get it?!" reficul said " same here vends same here"

~at the flame underworld doctors~

doctor flare said " oh emalf, good to see you. please come to my office." emalf said " ok I just want to know why my stomach hurts so much." doctor flare said " oh satanick and glasses, im sorry you two have to wait here till emalf appointment is done." *he said calmly* glasses said "ok we will wait here till mother is done." satanick said " ok" doctor flare said "you know emalf a man right?" glasses said "yes, I know that but emalf doesn't care what I call him." doctor flare said "ok I was just wondering."

~doctor flare and emalf went to his office while glasses and satanick wait in the waiting room~

doctor flare said "ok, I have some questions or you, emalf." emalf said " ok ask away!" doctor flare said "have you very had sex with your boyfriend and/or husband for the last 2 months?" emalf said " ... one time. 3 weeks ago. why?" doctor flare said " have you eating any weird food or weird drinks laterly?" emalf said "hm... no. just the regular food and drinks." doctor flare said " ok I know whats wrong with you." emalf said " so whats wrong with me?"

doctor flare said "its simple you are having twins." emalf said " I ... am... having kids...?" doctor flare said "its simple do you ever notices the weird taste in your food or drinks?" emalf said " well yeah, everytime satanick brings me my lunch or dinner." doctor flare said " I see. he was putting his dna in your food and drinks to get you pregnant without having sex."

*emalf face was special with the news about having twins, he don't know what to do now.*

emalf said " thanks doctor flare!" doctor flare said " no problem come to me if you need any thing." emalf walks out of doctor flare office and he don't know what to do about tell everyone about the news or not. glasses said "mom, what did the doctor say?" emalf said "well, he tolded me that I am having twins." satanick said "wait you are having kids?!" emalf said " i guess I am." glasses said " so I am having more siblings are they two boys or two girls or will they be like you and auntie reficul?" emalf said " I don't know its to early to tell now." (satanick was jumping up and down in the background about having two new kids)

~emalf, satanick and glasses walk back to emalfs house~

emalf said "we are back!" ivlis said "oh emalf there you are! I was looking for you!" emalf said "oh what do you did?" ivlis said " I need your help with the flame flowers I cant get a good hold on them!" emalf said " I will be there after I talk with my sister and boyfriend first." ivlis said " ok, do what you have to do first. I will be waiting in the flame garden." (ivlis walks out of emalf house back to the flame castle, flame garden.)

vendetto said "what do you have to tell us?" reficul said " yes I like to know has well?" emalf said " well you know I went to the doctors today and doctor flare told me that I am having twins?" reficul said " so I am going to be a aunt to your kids?!" emalf said "yes." reficul said "cool, cant wait to see them." vendetto said " so who is the father me or satanick?" emalf said " he don't say at least not let." satanick said " so what will be they names?" vendetto said " I think emalf sure choose the names because satanick picks the weirdest names." satanick said "good point. so emalf choose the names dear."

emalf said " well I think one will be a girl and the other a boy because he and reficul are twins so that will run down in the family, so the boys name will be emerald and the girls name will be raven." reficul and glasses said "those are great names emalf!" emalf said " thanks I have to help lord ivlis with the flame flowers, I will see you guys later. love you all!" (emalf goes to the flame castle, flame garden where ivlis is at.)

vendetto said " so emalf is having twins?! I don't wait to see them!" reficul said " one of them is probably yours and the other is satanicks." vendetto said "you think so?" reficul said " I know so." satanick said " yay vendetto is probably having a baby and ivlis is probably a grandpa!" glasses said " shut up trash!" satanick said "huh? kids these days?"

~after three hours helping ivlis with the flame flowers, emalf goes home and falls asleep in his room with satanick and vendetto and vendetto holds emalf close to him. reficul feeds the special familiars and the others animals then goes to her room and falls asleep till morning.~


	13. part 13 sleeping problems!

~ 3 months later in the flame underworld at night~

emalf was turning in his sleep and he always gets up at 2:00 in the morning because of the twins. emalf said "gruh, again." he gets up from his bed with satanick and vendetto on both his sides. emalf walks out of the room and down the stairs, to the couch and lays down on his right side and goes back to sleep.

vendetto and satanick wakes up and looks for emalf because he wasn't in the room again! satanick said "hey, where is emalf at?" vendetto said " I know were he is." satanick and vendetto walks out of the room, down the stairs to see emalf sleeping on the couch with glasses in his arms. satanick said " I am starting to get worried for emalf health." vendetto said " I agree. we have to take him the doctor flame and see whats wrong with him and see if he is having twins or not." reficul said " I think that's a good idea because I don't want my brother to go thought this alone again."

reficul voice became sad and worried for her older brother because they were separated for many years and she don't want to miss any more of his life. satanick said " are you ok refi?" reficul said " yea im fine." vendetto said " you don't sound fine?" reficul said " I am fine, ok." satanick said " ok what ever you refi."

~at 8:30 am in the flame underworld hospital in doctor flare office~

doctor flare said "oh welcome back emalf and family" ivlis said " so I am here because my second in commend is having problems sleeping can you find out, why?" doctor flare said "ah, you don't know." ivlis, poemi and rieta looked at doctor flare confused. ivlis said " what do you mean?" vendetto said "ok I have to say it now. father emalf is pregnant and he is having kids in 6 months from now." ivlis said " oh I already knew that from the beginning." satanick said "wait, how do you know your airhead." ivlis said " I can see the signs like when he said "I have to tell vendetto and my sister first." it get it away."

poemi and rieta said "he is not really good at hiding things from us here." vendetto said "wow I feel stupid." ivlis said " ah your not stupid by any means and your way smarter then me by a long shot." doctor flare said " ok I have to see emalf for a little while please." ivlis said "oh course doctor."

with that ivlis and the others leave emalf with doctor flare. doctor flare said "so you wake up at 2:00 every morning." emalf said "yea and I have to sleep on the couch." doctor flare said "yay, I have seen this before when it comes to a new parent." emalf said "oh yeah, am I having twins?" doctor flare looks up at emalf when he ask the question. doctor flare said " yes, a baby boy and a baby girl because it runs in your family genes."

emalf said "oh that's good to hear." doctor flare said " the boy is your and satanick and the girl is your and vendetto with reficul hair and wings." emalf said "so its like me and reficul when she was angle." doctor flare said "yep that's it. oh for your sleeping problems is at you are not getting enough melatonin in your body, so I am gaving you this medical that has melatonin in it." emalf said " thank you so much, for the help doctor." doctor flare said "your welcome come see me if you have any questions of the twins, ok." emalf said " I will."

~emalf walks out of doctor flare office and finds the others in the waiting room and tolded them wants going on so far.~

vendetto said " so I am going to be a father." *he was happy and shocked about the news* reficul said "see like I said you are the father of one of the twins." satanick said "oh joy!" glasses said " shut up trash! I am getting two new siblings now. cool." licorice just stand there and said nothing but smiling. ivlis said " nice, I am a grandfather now."

everyone was talking for about 15 hours and then it was time for bed and none of the work got done but ivlis said their is always tomorrow to get the work done. ivlis, rieta, poemi and licorice went back to the castle and in their rooms and falls asleep. emalf, vendetto, satanick, and glasses goes back to emalf house and get ready for bed while reficul goes back to her world and tell sin, mors, and lzet about the news and everyone at emalf house and reficul world goes to bed. emalf take 3 pills of the medical and he falls asleep in vendetto arms and beside satanick hands on his wings.

everyone will wake up at 7: 30 am by a enter came from the castle tomorrow morning but still then everyone will sleep the night away ever emalf.


	14. part 14 game night

~ two weeks later in the flame underworld~

emalf said "ok, its so boring right now." *holding his stomach while sitting in his chair at home* vendetto said "same here, bro." reficul said "so, what will we do tonight." satanick said "huh, how about a game night." emalf said "oh, that sounds fun!"

glasses said "lets go to the flame castle and asked ivlis if we can have a game night." vendetto said "huh, fine." emalf said "ok, alright!" reficul said "you are going to stay here because you are 4 months pregnant and I am not letting you get hurt." emalf said "ok, fine."

~to the flame castle~

ivlis said " rieta, make sure the rooms are clean and check emalf, work office to see, if he did any work done." rieta said "yes, lord ivlis!" *walks out to do her tasks, she was told to do.* poemi said "daddy, someone is here to see you." ivlis said "hm, see me."

~flame castle doors~

satanick said "yo! ivlis, how are you doing?" ivlis said "shut the hell up, trash!" satanick said "ah, so mean!" ivlis said "don't care." reficul said "hey, ivlis I have a question for you." ivlis said "hm, what is it." reficul said "emalf, whats to know can we have a game night." ivlis said "yea, I mean no one going to stop you guys!" satanick said "alright! game night!" ivlis said "one thing, we can join your game night as well." reficul said " I don't see any problems with that at all."

~night time at emalf house~

emalf said " yay! what will we play time?" vendetto said "how about truth or dare!" ivlis said "that sound stupid but fun." emalf said "yay!" *still sitting in his chair* reficul said "ok. time to play truth or dare." satanick said " ok, I go first. I choose emalf truth or dare." emalf said "hmm? uhh truth!" satanick said "is it true that you will love sweets?" emalf said "yes! I love sweets!"

*two hours went by playing truth or dare*

ivlis said "lets play a different game." emalf said "yay. how about gold fish!" vendetto said " I am up for it." reficul said "same here." ivlis said "yep" satanick said "yay! gold fish!" bonnie and sasun said " GOLD FISH! TIME!" fireball said " do they ever shut up." jon said "no, they don't." sookie said "hehehe!" chuck said "im bored. I am going to annoy someone." devom said "im hungry!" *eats noodles*

emalf said " ok that's weird." poemi said "yes it is." licorice said "ok, lets start." rieta said "hm? got any threes, reficul." reficul said "yay!" *puts yellow number three on the table* reficul said "got any ones, satanick." satanick said " gold fish!" reficul said "dang it." *grabs card from the middle* satanick said " emalf, got any twos?" emalf said "yea." *puts two red twos on the table*

*two hours went by playing gold fish and emalf very time*

poemi said " HOW DO YOU WIN EVERYTIME!" emalf said " I am just that good." vendetto said "wow, we can never beat him." ivlis said " even now I still lose." rieta said " wow, its bedtime." ivlis said "already. I guess we have to go." *ivlis, rieta, poemi, and licorice went back to the castle and they go to bed*

reficul said "its bedtime for us as will." emalf said "oh right." satanick said "alright." vendetto said "ok." glasses said "ok."

*emalf, vendetto and satanick went to bed but before emalf goes to sleep, he takes his medicine at helps him sleep and glasses sleeps In the guest room across from emalf room. reficul stays up and feeds the pets and the familiars and she goes back to her world and goes to bed. they will wake up in the morning*


	15. part 15 meeting the freeze underworld

~three weeks later after the game night. ivlis designs to visit his counterpart sivli~

ivlis said "ok, todays the day!" glasses said "the day for what?" *he said questioning* ivlis said "to visit sivli and his team!" rieta said "you two get along really well unlike emalf and ezeerf." emalf said "hey! he is a jerk! ok." reficul said " I have no idea whats going on here." satanick said "same here."

poemi said "yay! I can meet imeop!" ivlis said "poemi, please don't scare her again." poemi said "ok daddy I wont scare her again." rieta said "that's good to hear." vendetto said " lets go visit the freeze angles." ivlis said "ALRIGHT!"

~ivlis opens a portal to the freeze underworld and everyone jumps thought~

sivli said "ah my lovely devil counterpart ivlis. how are you today?" *he said happily and smiling evilly at satanick and reficul* ivlis said " I am doing alright thanks to emalf, rieta, poemi, vendetto, and licorice!" sivli said "that's good to hear." *he said while laughing*

satanick said "... he looks kind of creepy." ivlis said "well of course he is the strongest gods out there and very protected of the people he likes." sivli said " heh!" *reficul and satanick shake in fear in front of sivli*

sivli said " why don't we go inside and the others" poemi said "yay! remember what daddy say." sivli said " hm?" emalf said "so is he here?" rieta said "emalf be nice." sivli said "oh you mean ezeerf." emalf said " yay him." sivli said " he is busy with paperwork and torturing his pet and sister right now."

~everyone gets inside the freeze underworld castle and its cold~

reficul said "bbbbuuuuuurrrrrrrrr! its cold in here." sivli said "well its not called freeze underworld for nothing." ivlis said "yay! idiot ever I know that." sivli said "yay! you idiot!" reficul said "ah great ivlis radio." *mumbles under breath* sivli said " hm?" reficul said "nothing"

imeop said " daddy! ezeerf is being mean again!" sivli said "do you touch his penguins again?" imeop said "yes daddy." ezeerf said "hey! imeop! stop touching my penguins!" *he said angry while holding a bloody hammer* imeop said "im sorry ezeerf." *she said tearing up* ezeerf said " its ok, imeop I wont hurt you." *he said sadly while hugging imeop softly*

ateir said "you two are so weird!" *she said annoyed* ezeerf said "look whos talking." ateir said " whatever." imeop said "please don't fight with guests here." ateir and ezeerf said "fine!" lollipop said " this is getting weird. oh dad, mother wants you." ezeerf said "ok, I will go see what he wants."

emalf said " that guy makes me what to punch him in his face." *he hissed* vendetto said "wow. calm down emalf." emalf said "ok." sivli said "well this is going well." ivlis said " I agree. wait where is vandos?" vandos said " I am here!" *he said appearing out of the snow* vendetto said "oh great mister I love my father~3 son is here." vandos said "ohohoh are you jealous." vendetto said "no I am not jealous of you."

~after awhile of everyone talking then ezeerf, sutunick and lucifer appears!~

sivli said "ah my toys are here!" sutunick said "h-h-hi si-si-sivli." *he said scared out of his mind* lucifer said " who is this chick?" *she said pointing at reficul* sutunick said "oh, great mister prevent man is here." satanick said "oh this is me as a god?" sivli said "yes he is and he is a better leader then you and lucifer is a better leader then reficul." ivlis said "ooohhh you guys got told by my counterpart!"

*everyone but satanick and reficul started laughing* reficul said "well that happen." satanick said "yep." sutunick said "boy, you two get do your jobs right without getting someone else to do it." lucifer said "how are they are devil counterparts." sutunick said " I don't know."

~after awhile of sutunick and lucifer making fun of satanick and reficul and then everyone leaves back to the flame underworld~

ivlis said "bye, sivli have fun bulling sutunick and lucifer." sivli said "oh I plan on it." *ivlis opens a portal back to the flame underworld* satanick said "well I got told by a blind man and then by my own god counterpart." reficul said "same here." vendetto said " well you both suck at your jobs."

rieta said "ok everyone its bedtime." poemi and licorice said "yay! time for bed!" ivlis said " I am so tied after meeting my counterpart." *he yawns* emalf said "ok"

*ivlis, rieta, poemi, and licorice goes to the flame castle and gets ready for bed while emalf, vendetto, glasses, and satanick goes to emalf house and gets ready for bed when reficul feeds the pets and the familiars and then she goes to her world and gets ready for bed till tomorrow morning*

~back to the freeze underworld~

ateir said "so are we doing the plan?" sivli said "hm. yes we are indeed we are doing the plan." *he said smiling creepy* sivli said "sleep well tonight till next time." ezeerf said " they wont know what hit them!" imeop said "are you ok with this plan daddy?" sivli said "yes I am sure my daughter." imeop said "ok daddy."

*sivli and his team talk about the plan for while and then gets ready for bed till next time they meet them again*


	16. part 16 meeting new familiars

~few weeks after meeting the freeze angles. emalf was working on new familiars.~

glasses said "so, what does father want us here again?" vendetto said "he said something he was working on for a while now and he want us to see them." ivlis said "hm. maybe new familiars?" reficul said "don't be stupid ivlis. why does my brother did new familiars." ivlis said "hey! its only a guess."

emalf said "ah I see, you are all here." satanick said "wow, you get abit bigger in the 4 months." *after the comment and jon punch satanick hard in the gut.* ivlis said "hahahahahahahaha! its still funny." emalf said "now I will show you guys on what I was working on."

~emalf walk to his bedroom door and opened it and 3 new familiars came out. bonnie a flame dessert jackelope familiar, sasun *bonnie twin sister* a flame dog familiar, and devom a flame dragon familiar.~

ivlis said "told you it was new familiars." *he mocked reficul* reficul said "yes, yes. you are right." glasses said "not trying to be rude but father can you tell us who these 3 familiars are?" emalf said "yes I will tell you. who these 3 are. this jackelope is bonnie, he is clone version of satanick but has a bunny and has a way better fashion sense and he hates satanick and he wants to torture him. this lovely dog is sasun, she is bonnie twin sister and she is a clone version of ivlis and again a way better fashion sense and she also hates satanick and *mostly* reficul and wants to torture them, and this is devom and he is a clone version of vendetto and poemi. he hates satanick and reficul and wants to torture them."

ivlis said "wow, 3 new familiars and they already hate satanick and reficul." emalf said "no, they were here for 4 months and they heard things about satanick and reficul doing things to ivlis and they started doing things like torturing and killing things alot laterly."

~satanick and reficul just stand there with bonnie, sasun, and devom gaving them death glares.~

bonnie said "so master emalf, are these people were friends and family?" emalf said "yes they are, but you 3 are going to meet the other familiars first." bonnie and sasun and devom said "yes, master emalf."

*bonnie wears a fluffy tan tuxedo with a white shirt under the coat with a red neck/bowtie and he has medium black hair that's tied with a purple bow in the back and has purple eyes and horns. he was fluffy bunny ears, bunny tail and bunny feet. he has a lollipop in his hand that can turn into a wrecking ball and he wears white gloves. he is the older brother to sasun.*

*sasun wears a gray tuxedo with a black shirt under the coat with a red neck/bowtie and she has long black hair with red highlights that's tied with two red bows in the front and has yellow eyes. she has fluffy dog legs, dog ears, and dog tail. she has a candy cane in her hand that can turn into a spear and she wears white gloves. she is the younger sister to bonnie.*

*devom wears a medium black tuxedo with a red shirt and a white dress shirt under the coat with a red neck/bowtie and he has short blond hair that has a braid on his right side that covered his right eye with a red bow. he has a dragon tail, dragon horns, and dragon wings. he has red shoes with red bows on the side and the same bows on his tuxedo.*

~bonnie, sasun and devom goes to the meeting room and sees four other familiars there and they all stare at each other till emalf comes in~

emalf said "chuck, jon, sookie and fireball these are your new sibling bonnie, sasun, and devom. you guys are going to sew them around the ropes and teach them everything you guys know. ok get it." chuck said "yes, master emalf. whatever you say, we will do."

~when emalf leaves the room and leaves his familiars to tell to each other.~

jon said "so, you are the new guys that master emalf was working on!" sasun said "yes, we are. got a problem big ... boy..." sookie said "ok, number 1 rule never make jon mad!" devom said " I can see that." fireball said "ok, I am fireball and the smartest of the familiars here. not tying to be rude." bonnie said "master emalf told us about fireball smartest and try not to fight with his reasons." bonnie said "ok. so jon is the strongest familiars, sookie is the best chief and cute one of the familiars, fireball is the smartest and the shortest of the familiars, chuck is the loyal and pretty fighter of the familiars, devom is the crazy and cool one of the familiars, my sister sasun the serious one of the familiars, and me bonnie the super sexually one of the familiars."

jon said " don't get to cocky here, boy." bonnie said "ok. I wont jon." jon said " good." chuck said "..." sookie said "kekekekeke! I love sweets!" sasun said "guh" bonnie said "is sookie always this crazy." fireball said "yes, you get use to it."

*after the familiars talked all day and then night time fell. ivlis, rieta, poemi, and licorice goes back to the castle and gets ready for bed. emalf, vendetto, satanick and glasses goes to emalf house and gets ready for bed but before emalf goes to bed, he takes his medicine and falls asleep in satanick arms. reficul feeds emalf pets and familiars and goes back to her world and goes to bed till morning*


	17. part 17 familiars meeting

~after emalf introduction the new familiars to the family and now its time for a familiars meeting~

jon, chuck, sookie, fireball, bonnie, sasun, and devom all sit at a round table in the meeting room. jon said "hehehe! so today is the first meeting with the new familiars bonnie, sasun, and devom!" chuck said "yep. so, today meeting is about your new siblings and about their jobs." sookie said "kekekeke! I agree with that." fireball said "...same..."

bonnie said "so what is your jobs?" sasun said "yay." devom said " I am wondering too." jon said "hehehehe! that's easy bonnie and sasun will always stay next to boss man ivlis ordered by master emalf!" chuck said "devom will help jon with the prison tortures and sexually abuse ordered by master emalf."

sookie said " I will be right back with snacks and drinks for us!" *she leaves the room to get the snacks and drinks* fireball said " ..." *reading a magic book* bonnie said " I have a question about you guys?" chuck said " what is it newbie?" bonnie said "tell us your personality and ability and jobs?" sasun said " I want to know too." devom said "why is fireball quiet?" chuck said "ah, wondering about us but as your older siblings its only right to tell you guys."

jon said " im jon and I am the ultimate familiar, I have a double personality and im ability is taking others powers and making them mine! I work under master emalf and I help poemi tortures the prisoners!" chuck said " im chuck and I am the fire phoenix, I have one personality and im ability is making flame weapons. I work under master emalf and I am master emalf second in command."

sookie said " I am back with everyone snacks and drinks for everyone!" bonnie said " how do you know everyone's favorite snacks and drinks?!" sookie said "ah! I am sookie and I am the flame familiar, I have one personality and im ability is controlling bow and ribbons! I work under master emalf and I am the flame castle chief with master emalf! so I learn everyone favorite foods, drinks, and snacks for everyone!" bonnie said "ah. makes sense!

fireball said " I am fireball and I am the flame bat familiar, I have one personality and im ability is making chains and magic. I work under master emalf and I am a flame doctor." sasun said "uh. your a doctor but your small compared to the least of us?!" fireball said " sizes don't matter to brains." devom said " true."

~after a few minutes later till emalf comes in~

emalf said " ah, I see you guys are getting along with each other," chuck said " yes we are, master emalf." *she said while bowing down* emalf said "chuck, how many times do I have to tell you not to bow down to me." chuck said " I will tell you again master emalf, I will always be loyal to you and its only right for me to bow when talking to you and for the things you gave me and my siblings." emalf said " you got a point on that one."

jon said "hehehehehe! she always get straight to the point no matter what!" sookie said "kekekekekekeke! true!" fireball said "..." bonnie said "kekekekekehehehehehe! so cool!" sasun said " I agree!" *she crossed her legs* devom said "this meeting is going everywhere."

~satanick blasted in and gentle hugs emalf trying not to hurt him~

satanick said " hi emalf honey, are you ok?" emalf said "yes, I am fine." satanick said "that's good to hear from you." vendetto said " satanick how many times do I have to tell you about hugging emalf when he is pregnant!" satanick said "sorry, I don't but to hug him and see if he is ok." vendetto said "if I was you I would do the same thing." satanick said " yeah."

emalf said " how about we all go outside and have a panic with sookie cooking." everyone else said "YES!" emalf said " ok lets go outside for a panic."

~everyone goes outside for a panic and talk the day away.~


	18. part 18 emalf swing!

~after the familiars meeting and emalf is 7 months pregnant and having killer mood swings~

emalf said " I HATE THE EFFING TREES!" *he kicks the pitch black tree and burns it* vendetto said "huh, so that's emalf true power." reficul said "yea, he power is now going wild because he is pregnant and he cant control the twins abilities yet." satanick said " I hope he will be ok." vendetto said " dude, its emalf we are talking about." satanick said " I know, but I aloud to worry." reficul said " vendetto never said you shouldn't he feels the same way as you do."

emalf said "grrrr ahhhhh" *picks tree up and throws it* reficul said "we should find a place for him to still safe for now." vendetto said "agreed" satanick said " how about my house he is always calm down with glasses and licorice around him." reficul said "that's true and they know he is in pain so they will try to make him better." vendetto said "yep."

~satanick, vendetto, and reficul takes emalf back to satanick house with glasses and licorice in the living room fixing the couch after emalf ripping it in half~

glasses said "ah mom, are you better now?" emalf said " yay now I am and sorry about the couch." licorice said "its ok. I was planning on ripping it in half myself." satanick said "that's nice licorice." licorice said "shut up trash!" emalf said "licorice, what did I say about saying that." *he crossed his arm across his chest* licorice said " to not say it when you are around." emalf said "that's right, now not say it again around me." licorice said "yes, mommy." emalf said " good, now run along."

licorice said " ok, mommy" *he softly hugs his new half mom and runs to play* satanick said "how do you do that?" emalf said "do what?" satanick said "get him to listen to what you said and him listening to you." emalf said " I just talk to him nice and sweetly and if that don't work slowly raise up my voice. he don't like seeing his mommy mad at him so he listens." satanick said "nice" vendetto said "wow, you getting your new half son to listen that's great but also scary." reficul said " I seen my brother mad before its never a good thing." *she shakes when remember the first time seeing emalf mad.*

satanick said " wow." *he picks up emalf softly and puts him on the new fix couch and puts a bat design blanket on emalf* emalf said "purrs!" *rubs his head on the soft blanket and purrs softly* vendetto said "its nice seeing him happy and lovely." reficul said "yep, I agree with you." *watching satanick playing with emalf tail and tiring to grab before emalf moves it back under the blanket*

satanick said " wow he is good." emalf said " I am getting hungry." reficul said " I will make you lunch today brother." emalf said " ok." *he said slowly getting up from laying on the couch.* vendetto said " hm. how are the twins doing now." emalf said "emerald and raven are doing ok. I went to doctor flare yesterday and he said they are very healthy and strong." satanick said " that's good to hear love." *he said kissing emalf stomach.* vendetto said "yay, cant wait to see the twins in two months." reficul said " same here but remember they could come early because he is having twins and don't push him to hard!" *she said death glaring satanick and vendetto* both said "yes, ma"

reficul said " I am finally making emalf lunch." emalf said " yay. im favorite as well!" reficul said "yep, slow but stirred mashed potatoes with a bat shape streak and mac and cheese that's covered in honey sauce." emalf said "its great!" *he said slowly eating his lunch with a blush across his face*

~vendetto, reficul and satanick goes in another room while emalf eats.~

vendetto said " so why did you grabs us in here for reficul?" reficul said " because I wont be here for a few days and if I found out but glasses, licorice, or from my brother that you guys do anything to hurt him, I will hurt you!" *she said In a very creepy voice* both said "we wont him miss reficul." reficul said "that's good to hear." satanick said " we better get back there before emalf goes in his killer mood swing again." reficul said "right."

*vendetto, reficul and satanick goes back to the living room wear they see emalf asleep on the couch in a ball with vendetto, reficul, satanick and ivlis plushie in his arms and they decided its bedtime for everyone. vendetto sleeps in the handed chair while emalf sleeps on the couch and satanick sleeps on the floor like a puppy dog and reficul goes back to her world and gets ready for bed as well.*


	19. part 19 building the twins room!

~emalf, satanick, vendetto an reficul decides to build a new room for the twins in the flame underworld castle~

emalf said "ah, why cant I help with building the room!" *he said puffed up his cheeks* reficul said "because you are having twins in a few weeks and I don't want you to get hurt with building the room." vendetto said "she got a point honey-bat. you will get hurt in the room because of all the tools in here." emalf said "ok. I will go with glasses and licorice to the park in back in a few hours."

~emalf takes glasses and licorice to the park~ all said "have a wonderful time guys!" satanick said "now want to put in the new room for the twins?" reficul said "well ones a boy and the other is a girl so half blue and pink?" *she said questioning* vendetto said "or paint it one color and add decorations to it after painting it." satanick said "that can work." reficul said "agree but what color?"

reficul said "hm? well it has to be something the twins will like while growing up. ones satanick/emalf while the other is emalf/vendetto so what color?" vendetto said " so black with red flames or red with yellow flowers?" satanick said "I like the black with red flames because something tells me they will wear the same outfit as emalf." vendetto said "we can always ask fireball, he does everything." reficul said "true but he hates satanick and me." vendetto said "good thing I am here then."

~after building the room but cant decide what to put in it till they talked to fireball~

vendetto said "ah, fireball we have to talk with you." fireball looks up from his black magic book and looks at vendetto, reficul, and satanick and then he starts to fly up from his sit and lays in front of them. fireball said "so what do you want to talk about?" *he said with no emotion expression on his face* reficul said "its about emalf kids. we don't know what to paint or put in they room." fireball said "well I know the emerald and raven will wear the flame pattern outfits like master emalf wears."

satanick said "so put in flame patterns stuff?" fireball looks annoyed at satanick stupid question. fireball said " no, stupid. they will like bats, flames, darkness, candy, plushies, drawing, playing, and killing things. now do you guys get it." all said "yes, we do! thanks fireball." *they go back to the twins room.* vendetto said " so now we know what to put in they new room." reficul said "yep lets get started before brother gets back with glasses and licorice." satanick said "ok."

~a few hours when by and they finished the twins new room. with plushies, drawing books, weapons, books, games, bats with flames and bats with darkness then emalf comes home with glasses and licorice and they are helping emalf to the chair~

satanick said "hi love and sons. how was your day at the park?" glasses said " it was ok till mommy started going wild then we had to leave before mommy or anyone else got hurt." satanick said "that's why you guys was helping him to the chair, he must be sleepy." emalf said "before I go to bed. I want to see the twins room first." satanick said "sure love." *he helped emalf up and walked him to the twins room*

emalf said "wow the room looks amazing! you guys do a great job with the room." reficul said "thanks brother. it take awhile but we finish the room." vendetto said "it was not easy." *he said still tiring to get the orange paint out of his hair* emalf said "adauchi. you did to take a shower now." vendetto said " yay I do! I will be back in a few!"

ivlis said " I see you guys finish with emerald and ravens room." reficul said "yay. it take some time but we finish it." ivlis said " I seen my son with orange paint in his hair just now." emalf said " I tolded him to take a shower to get the paint out." ivlis said "well its late and its almost time for bed." *he said walking back to his room with his girlfriend Rosaliya Phantomrose* satanick said " I still cant believe those two are dating." reficul said "same here. well its time for emalf to go to bed." emalf said "ok!" *he said happily*

*after vendetto get out of the shower and satanick, emalf and vendetto all goes to sleep while reficul feeds emalf pets and his familiars because she goes back to her world and gets ready for bed herself*


	20. part 20 baby shower

~1 week later after the twins room is build and emalf and satanick are having a baby shower~

reficul said " cant believe the twins are 3 weeks away from being born." vendetto said " yay, I agree" ivlis said "this is going to be fun" poemi said "yay, poemi so happy to see the twins soon." satanick said " till then we are going to have a baby shower today." mors said " a guy can have a child?" sin said " mors be nice to your uncle." mors said "yes, mother." emalf said "hehe."

*emalf lays on the couch and his shirt is getting very small on him. he rubs his belly with his hands to get stop the pain a bit*

satanick said " dear are your sure you can do the baby shower?" emalf said "yes I am fine." vendetto said "are you sure honey bat?" emalf said "yes." reficul said "ok, lets start the baby shower now." all said "yay!" sookie said " kekekeke! guess who made snacks!" fireball said "satanick. reficul." reficul said " oh, hi fireball" fireball just stares at her after comment and walks along side sookie. sin said "why did he ignored you like that?" reficul said "he don't like me right now." devom said "yep-yep!"

ivlis said "ah, sookie. fireball do you guys finish the decorations?" sookie said "well of course my baby!" ivlis said " I am not a baby, sookie." sookie said "everyone is my child boss man ivlis!" fireball said " guh?" chuck said "sookie, fireball get back to your post!" sookie/fireball said "yes, chuck!" *sookie and fireball runs out of the room but to they post* ivlis said "well, that's new?" chuck said "sorry about them. they can be abit crazy sometimes." ivlis said "no, they were fine." chuck said " I see."

chuck said " i got to get going now." *chuck leaves the room so ivlis and the other and finish the baby shower* sin said "well they were lovely weren't they." reficul said "yes, i agree." *she shakes remember jon strength.* satanick said " so, sookie can really cook." *he said eating one of sookie cakes* emalf said "well that's now she was made." *he said laying down on vendetto shoulder and on satanick lap.*

poemi said "can i have one of sookie cakes daddy?" ivlis said "yay, it is a baby shower after all." poemi said "YAY!" *poemi takes 5 cakes and runs while eating* ivlis said "how many times do i have to tell you about running while eating!" licorice said "this is going crazy?" vendetto said " yep."

emalf starts vomiting on the floor and groaning in pain. satanick said "dear! are you ok?!" emalf said "oh no! i think my water just broke." vendetto said "WHAT!" reficul said " well we have to take him to the hospital!" ivlis said "alright to the hospital." *he said running with poemi, rieta, and licorice* vendetto said "okay, me and satanick will bring emalf to the hospital."

reficul said "alright. we will meet you there." satanick said "ok." reficul and her family follows ivlis and his family to the hospital while satanick, vendetto brings emalf to the hospital* reficul said "ok, i see vendetto and satanick coming." vendetto said "we are here!" satanick said " i will see you guys inside." reficul said "ok." *satanick brings emalf inside the hospital and goes to doctor flare*

doctor flare said "ah his water broke 3 weeks early." satanick said "so that means THE TWINS ARE COMING!" doctor flare said "yes and don't scream, you will make emalf in more pain." satanick said "ah sorry." doctor flare said "ok, i need to be along with emalf for a few hours ok." satanick said "ok." reficul said "hurt him. i will hurt you." doctor flare said "don't worry i wont hurt emalf."

*reficul and satanick and the others wait outside the doctors office and the doctor tells them they have to wait till morning and that emalf is in labor. so ivlis, poemi, rieta, licorice, reficul, sin, mors, lzet, glasses and satanick stays and sleeps at the hospital till morning comes*


	21. part 21 twins borned!

~the next day in the hospital~

doctor flare said "hello there, you guys." *he said coming out of emalfs room* reficul said "how is my brother!" doctor flare said "he is fine. oh, the twins are here as well." All said "WHAT!" doctor flare said "you guys can go see him, and don't push him to much because he is in a bit of pain right now." reficul said "yes, we got this."

~reficul and the others goes inside emalfs room to see him watching tv with emerald and raven sleeping on his chest~

poemi said "oh! the twins are cute! emalf." *she said happily almost waking the babies* emalf said "shhh! don't wake them up." poemi said "sorry." satanick said "ahh! they look so cute when sleeping." *he said softly picking up emerald and raven so emalf can get up* vendetto said "ah, so raven does look like me and reficul a bit." reficul said "yay. your right and emerald looks like my brother emalf and satanick." satanick said "he looks like emalf more." ivlis said "so, want now?"

emalf said "we can all go home now." reficul said "your sure you can move." emalf said " i am fine." vendetto said "ok, we can go home now. i guess."

~emalf and the others go back home and satanick gave emerald and raven the same powers as licorice~ and 3 months later they are 8 years old~

emerald looks at satanick and said "you look like child raper." raven said " hahaha!" satanick said "oh, even emerald and raven hates me." *he said crying on emalf shoulder* emerald said " i don't hate you." raven said " i somewhat like you daddy satanick." reficul said "wow. satanick the twins like you unlike your other sons." ivlis said "that's speicaling even for you, dog." satanick said "really, will this will not go on for ever. they will hate me when they get older." vendetto said "maybe."

~to the freeze underworld~

sivli said "so, the twins are finally here." ezeerf said "that means the plan is now actived." vandos said "the plan to protect emalf and his kids till they learn to control they power even they are stronger then satanick and the others devils." imeop said "the more we have to protect them from power hungry demons, angles, devils and gods." ateir said "yep, so want first, lord sivli."

sivli said "hm? first i will go over to flame underworld to talk to ivlis, when the others goes to the pitch black world and reficuls world." ezeerf said "true, make sure no one sees you." sivli said " i know my second command." lucifer said "this plan will not false"

~back to the flame underworld~

ivlis said "hm? a letter for me and my pets." reficul/satanick said "HEY!" ivlis said "shut up dogs. its a letter for a party of the gods and devils." emerald said "grandpa ivlis. whats a devils party?" ivlis said "its a party for all devils." emerald said "even the pet devils like aunt reficul, and daddy satanick." ivlis said "yep, even them." emerald said "can me and my sister become devils one day." emalf said "yay, one day. you will become devils." emerald/raven said "yay!"

ivlis said "its say next week we have to go to the party." satanick said "ah! i want to spend more time with my kids." reficul said "when duty calls, we have to go." vendetto said " i am happy im not a devil yet." poemi said "yep"

emerald said "oh, we love your new room! we love daddy emalf more!" raven said "yay! we do love daddy emalf more then anything!" emalf said "ah! thank you so much emerald and raven! here." *he give emerald and raven a lollipop." emerald/raven said "yay! thank you!" *they started to eat their lollipop*

~the twins played for hours till they fell asleep and emalf puts them in their rooms and emalf and the others go to bed and reficul goes back to her world and goes to bed after she feeds emalf pets and his familiars.~


	22. part 22 flamefreeze meeting!

~ 4 months after the twins are born then a unwanted visitor comes to the land of sun without being seen or hear~

? said "ohohoh! i am here in the land of sun!" she said on her phone to her god black. black said "ok! now don't get seen! we did to take out the land of sun in order to get to the flame underworld." ? said " i know, black don't worry! i wont be seen!" black said "ok." black ends the cell. ? said "now, where are you sun god! i need to out of the way for good!"

siralos said "hm? this feels weird." igls unth said "why is that father?" siralos said "hm? so emalf had kids. this is big news my force field has to be at full force." igls unth said "we cant let ivlis down, father," siralos: "yay."

~to the flame underworld throne room with ivlis~

ivlis said "hm. so bored. emalf, vendetto, poemi and rieta left to reficul world to show mors and sin they new cousins. satanick is working on paperwork back at his world the same with licorice. grah." sivli said " i see you are alone ivlis." ivlis said "sivli, why are you here?" sivli said "here to talk with you that is." ivlis said "what is it, ivlis." sivli said " i haven't been called that in years my dear sivli."

ivlis said " are you here to gave back my body or what?" sivli said "no. its about emalf and his kids being in danger." ivlis said "what! who is it!" sivli said "the devil from the grey field." ivlis said "grah, her again! i thought we stop they plans for power a long time ago! why are they here again!" sivli said "its because of emerald and raven power and ability there after along side emalf." ivlis said "they are not getting there hands on them when i am around."

sivli said "their plan is active to protect emalf and his kids from power hungry bastards like her." ivlis said "good. they will not get away with this." sivli said " i know sivli, i know." ivlis said "so about my body i cant get it back after dying can i." sivli said "no, when i die in my body my soul and mind was moved to your body cause we are the same but we cant live in the same body." ivlis said "so you made this body for me. after we die." sivli said "yay. don't worry your world is fine." ivlis said "ok, good."

sivli said "well, i got to go now, see you sivli." ivlis said "bye ivlis." ivlis left back to the freeze underworld leaving sivli alone in the flame underworld till a giant bang goes out on the land of sun.

ivlis said "what the hell is going on!" then emalf, vendetto, poemi, rieta and licorice comes in. poemi said "daddy the sun land is getting attack." ivlis said "this is bad! she is here!"

 **sorry this chapter was short and confusing. the next chapter is going to be longer and more awesome!**


	23. part 23 grey field war!

~a loud sound came from the land of sun and it was under attack by the unknown visitors~

poemi said "father what was that?" ivlis said "it sounds like explored." emalf said "i got a bad feeling about this." vendetto said "same here." ivlis said "we are going to the land of the sun." rieta said "alright."

~so ivlis and his team teleports to the land of the sun~

ivlis said "what in the world happen here?!" he said looking at the almost destroy world. igls unth said "brother! you guys shouldn't be here!" ivlis said "igls! what happen here!" igls unth said "an unknown visitors came out of no where and started attacking the land of sun." ivlis said "so that why we heard a loud explored from here."

vendetto said "father what do we do now?" ivlis said "i don't know." poemi said "maybe we could help?" ivlis said "ok, we will kill the unknown visitors once and for all!" flame demons said "YAY!"

~so ivlis and siralos puts the plan into action~

jon, chuck, sookie, fireball, bonnie, sasun, and devom search the flame underworld for unknown visitors. emalf and his kids stay inside the castle with ivlis and siralos and vendetto, poemi and rieta search the cameras and the lava pits.

raven said "mommy, whats happening." emalf said "oh, nothing just a safe run." emerald said "hm? i don't like unknown visitors." emalf said "its fine, raven and emerald." emerald and raven said "ok, mommy."

~then a loud sound came from outside the flame barrier around the flame underworld.~

white said "well, well, well. what do we have here. a flame barrier." shadow said "looks like we cant get in but they cant get out." white said "yep." black said "how are we going to kill him, we cant get in." white said "oh, we destroy the flame barrier by its source of course." shadow said "oh, that's a good plan." they look up to the land of sun and sees the flame barrier.

~10 minutes later the land of sun was knock out of the sky and blows up on the ground and the flame barrier goes down.~

ivlis said "well, that planed back fired." siralos said "yep." ivlis said "looks like we have to battle them now, right." siralos said "yay, seems that way." ivlis said "should we go out." siralos said "yay, lets go." ivlis said "right."

white said "ohohoh! its the flame devil himself, lord ivlis." ivlis said "how do you know my name?" white said "that's none of your business how i know your name." ivlis said " it is my business." white said "ohohoh." siralos said "this girl is weird." ivlis said "i agree with you." siralos said "what do you want?"

white said "i want your life, ivlis." ivlis said "oh, you are the devil counterpart of etihw." white said "ah, your not so stupid after all." siralos said "HEY! MY SON IS VERY SMART! DONT YOU EVER CALL HIM STUPID!" ivlis said "wow, he is detecting me." he thought.

white said "well, well. a very loving father you are." siralos said "... who cares about what you think white." white said "well, i will being killing your son now." siralos said "oh hell no! your not."

~white, black, siralos and ivlis battle for same time till the flame demons comes back from searching and started to fight as well.~

ivlis said "you are not going to kill me so easy." he said covered in blood. white said "that's why they call you hydra flame devil dragon." ivlis said "i see that name is going everywhere." siralos said "hydra flame devil dragon?" he thought and laying behide ivlis covered in blood.

black said "the sun god is weak." siralos said "oh hell no you didn't." he stabs black with his sun spear and throws him to a wall. black said "that's more like it."

~white and ivlis fights with spears.~

emalf said "you gay demon get out on!" shadow said "not till your devil is die!" emalf jumps and bites shadow arm and tears it off and blood falls on the floor. shadow said "you have very sharp teeth." emalf said "they don't call me the vampire fire bat demon for nothing, you know." shadow said "i see." he grabbed emalf and punch him in the gut hard. emerald and raven change forms.

emerald said "you hurt my mommy, you will die." he said as adult and stabs shadow and raven stabs shadow as well and throws him to a wall while shadow coughs up blood.

~reta, usbra and arorg fights rieta, vendetto and poemi.~

vendetto said "these guys are going to die!" his arms are cut and blood drips to the ground. poemi said "ggrr! cat angels go die!" she jumps chomps on reta tail. reta said "aahh! get her out me!" she runs around in a circle. rieta stabs usbra with her claws.

~ivlis, siralos, white and black continues to fight.~

siralos breathes heavy and falls to the ground in pain and his body in covered in black spears and black is covered in siralos sun spears. ivlis said "i see your god is down." he panted heavy protecting his father from white. white said "the same to your god as well."

ivlis said "ah." he was thinking all the time on the land of the sun with his sister and father. he was writing on the walls on the school, being mad to the other students, eating his father cakes and running back to his room, and meeting his grandpa satan for the first time.

white said "hm?" ivlis said "i am the sun flame devil and you will not kill me or my father!" his eyes turned bright yellow and flies up the top of the flame underworld castle and make a large light wave that blows everything that's not part of the flame underworld that also means emalf, emerald and raven but they hide behide vendetto to still safe till the light wave blows back to ivlis.

~the grey field was blown out of the flame underworld for good and the barrier was put back in place.~

vendetto said "what the hell was that?!"raven said "i don't know but it was scary." she hugged her father leg. emerald said "it look like it came from the castle." poemi said "lets go! i hope daddy is ok." vendetto said "me too."

they ran to the castle and sees igls unth and siralos with tears in their eyes looking up at the top of the castle. igls unth said "brother, why brother." siralos said "..." vendetto said "where is father that?" igls unth said "up there." she points to a sun flame ball above the castle that's surround by tiny suns and flames with a large flame around the sun.

poemi said "please tell me that's not really daddy in there, is it." siralos said "it is he accepted who he really is and that's him." he said with tears in his eyes.

poemi, rieta, emerald, raven, and emalf falls on the floor in shock they cant believe their father and grandpa turns to a sun flame ball and they started to cry. vendetto was mad and angry. vendetto said "you said you will always be here for us and you will never leave us alone!" he said kicking and throws things around then falls to the ground crying. vendetto said "please! don't! leave! us! alone! father!" he dropped his spear on the ground still crying.

 **is ivlis really gone?**

 **is he dead or will he come back in a new form?**

 **stay turn for chapter 24!**


	24. part 24 ivlis new form!

~5 months after the gray field war and ivlis turning into a sun flame ball with tiny suns and flame surrounding it~

vendetto said "ah, when is father is coming back." he said sadly. siralos said "i don't know, but i hope its soon." emerald said "i want my grandpa!" he screamed loudly while hugging emalf. raven said "there, there grandpa will come back." she said holding satanick hand. satanick said "this is killing me."

siralos looks out the window of the flame castle and looks up to the sun flame ball above the caste and he signed deeply, then he walks out of the castle when he sees the sun flame ball moves a bit.

vendetto said "why is the sun bitch going outside...something is out." he jumps up from the cough and runs outside and looks up to see that is father is moving and cracking. vendetto tells poemi and the others that the sun flame ball is moving and cracking then they all ran out to the top of the castle to see siralos sitting at his son till it starts cracking more, than its blows up.

poemi said "da...ddy..." she started crying when her father blows up. ivlis said "gggggrrrrr...ow that's hurts alot." he said rubbing his head with his hand then he looks at his outfit. he is now wearing a light tan coat and pants with flame and sun patterns on it, with a black shirt underneath with gold buttons on it, he has 6 flame wings with a shiny patterns, he has brown boots with sun jewelry on it, has a flame cape with the same shiny pattern, and his horns, tail and his sleeves on his coat as sun jewelry on it.

ivlis said "what, WHAT! is this outfit, im wearing!" he jumps when seeing his new form. siralos said "wow, i never thought you will be wearing this outfit." he said surprised. poemi: "daddy your alive!" she jumps and hugs her father. ivlis said "wow, poemi, please don't jump on me when my head is hurting." he said hugging his daughter.

ivlis and everyone goes back to the flame castle and he sits in his throne and looks at satanick and reficul and growls at them darkly. satanick and reficul shakes when he growls at them. vendetto laughs at satanick and reficul.

emerald said "grandpa! your back." he runs and hugs ivlis leg and wigs his tail. ivlis said "emerald, you got bigger then last time." emerald said "yay, mommy make sure i get healthy and stronger." raven said "grandpa!" she runs and hugs ivlis tightly.

emalf said "lord ivlis, how are you feeling." he said cheerily. ivlis said "im okay just got a bad headache." he said calmly. emalf said "ah, you did to take it easy." ivlis said "yay your right." he signed softly and goes upstairs to his room to sleep for a bit.

vendetto said "hm? i got my eye on you two assholes!" he said pointing at reficul and satanick but he wont hurt them unless they touch his father first. satanick said "don't worry about me going near your father, i got my own family to take care of." he said calmly not trying to get vendetto more reason to attack him. reficul said "same here, i got my family to take care, i don't want to get tortured by jon and chuck." she said with no expression.

siralos said "i need a foot stool. satanick get over here." he grab satanick by his cape and put his feet on satanick should blade. satanick said "grah!" he scream when he was grab and pulled back. emalf said "oh boy, here we go again." emerald said "mommy will dad be okay?" emalf said "yes, he will be fine." raven said "ok, hey, licorice and poemi want to play." she said happily flying a bit. licorice and poemi said "yes!"

~after all that as happen everyone went to bed and see want will happen tomorrow morning.~


	25. part 25 sun family picnic part 1

*the next morning when ivlis gets up early in the morning after he came out of the sun flame ball but his head still hurts a little bit but got a little bit better.*

ivlis said "ah my head still hurts but i feel a bit better then yesterday, what day is it today." he walks out of his room and goes to his kitchen and still in his new outfit sense its much warmer and better then his old outfit. ivlis said "oh its the sun family picnic today."

emalf said "ah lord ivlis your up early today." he said in his grey tee and flame boxers with reficul behind him in her grey stripe tee and black boxers with very messing hair like she just got out of bed. reficul said "why are you looking that the calendar for?"

ivlis said "cause i wanted to know what day is today and i found out its the sun family picnic." he said calmly to reficul who now has 3 angel wings and a halo and still has her 3 black wings and both her horns and tail. emalf said "oh i see its your family time to hang out."

ivlis said "yea and im not a big fan of it sense i look completely different and i feel very weird about it." he said looking around. reficul said "oh dont worry about it, you will be fine and its once a year that you and your family hang out. so go and spin time with them."

vendetto comes into the kitchen with ivlis old grey coat and scarf. vendetto said "ah father your up so early and let me guess its the sun family picnic isn't it?" ivlis said "yea it is." jon comes in. jon said "ah bossman ivlis you look alot better today and i will make sense you are fine that the picnic today."

*ivlis smiles and walks up to jon and vendetto and they began to plan the sun family picnic for the next 3 hours.*


End file.
